dungeonsfandomcom-20200223-history
Inanomancer (3.5e Prestige Class)
Inanomancer Inanomancers mold the energy of spell words into gibberish, causing confusion and havoc amongst their enemies and friends. Becoming an Inanomancer Wordmasters and Word Wizards pursue this class in order to confuse enemies, force concentration checks, and spout random spells like nobody's business. Class Features : At every level except 1st and 4th, you gain new words per day, words known, and an increase in caster level as if you had also gained a level in a wordcasting class to which you belonged before adding the prestige class level. You do not, however, gain any other benefit a character of that class would have gained. If you had more than one wordcasting class before becoming an Inanomancer, you must decide to which class to add each level for the purpose of determining words per day, caster level, and words known. (Su): At level 1, the Inanomancer gains the ability to cast a spell randomly by spending only one word. The DC and time to cast it are only as much as it would take him to cast a one-word spell, but the spell level and Save DCs are proportional to the total number of words in the spell. The spell contains a random spell shape word he knows and two random effect words he knows. At level 4, the spell contains a random modifier word he knows, a random spell shape word he knows, and 1d4+1 random effect words he knows. Randomize at the time of casting, but before you choose targets. (Su): At level 2, when the Inanomancer rolls a Bluff or Diplomacy check and dislikes the result, but before the DM provides indication of success or failure, he may spend two spell words to reroll the check. He may only do this once per check. (Su): At level 2, the Inanomancer may spend one spell word during his turn to get a +5 bonus to his move silently and disguise checks for that round. Anybody coming into contact (opposing his move silently or disguise check with a roll of their own) with this ability for the first time that day may make a Will save (DC 20 + his class level + his Charisma modifier). If they succeed, they become aware of a murmuring in the back of their mind, although this does not tell them the source, the cause, or the effect. (Su): At level 3, the Inanomancer may spend three spell words during his turn to project a 1000 foot aura around himself for that round. While this aura is active, anybody within the aura other than him who attempts to cast a spell (or manifest a power) must make a concentration check (DC 15 + his caster level + his class level + his Charisma modifier) or the spell automatically fails. (Su): At level 3, the Inanomancer may take a standard action to spend any number of spell words. If he does so, one target within Close range of him must make a Will save with a DC equal to twice the number of words spent or take 1d8 Intelligence and 1d8 Wisdom damage. (Su): At level 4, the Inanomancer gains the ability to automatically succeed on one save per day. He must decide whether to use this ability before rolling. (Su): At level 5, the Inanomancer may spend any number of spell words during his turn to project a 120 foot aura around himself for that round. At the beginning of any creature's turn, if that creature is within the aura, it must make a Will save with a DC equal to the number of words spent or be confused for 1d4 rounds. Ex-Inanomancers Inanomancers who stop being Chaotic cannot gain additional levels of Inanomancer. Inanomancer who become Lawful lose the Gibbermagic and Shield of Faulty Logic class features. Campaign Information Playing an Inanomancer Combat: Inanomancers tie down the casters and wreak havoc amongst nearby creatures, whether friend or foe. Inanomancers in the World Inanomancers tend to be adventurous characters, since people will eventually realize what's going on. NPC Reactions: Inanomancers are popular with followers of trickster deities. Followers of trickster deities are not popular with honest merchants. ---- Category:3.5e Category:User Category:Class Category:Prestige Class Category:Wordcasting